I Think It's 'Too Perfect'
by Arisa Adachi
Summary: SJ-M has new member! Sungmin dan Hyukkie! Tapi kenapa Minnie malah gak mau masuk SJ-M? Just read unnie, oppa/ dedicated to SJ-M new album 'Too Perfect'


I think it's 'Too Perfect'

By

Arisa Adachi

Anneyong~

Semoga gak bosan dengan saia… kali ini saia mau mencoba buat fict romance… emm… saya sendiri juga gak tau ini romance apa bukan *plakk* yaa… pokoknya baca aja dulu~

Enjoy this fict!^^

…

"Nah, aku sudah mendapat tentang formasi baru SJ-M"

Malam itu seluruh member Super Junior termasuk Henry dan Zhoumi sedang duduk di ruang tengah dorm SuJu yang dilantai 11. Kesemuanya sedang menunggu mengenai putusan tentang SJ-M setelah ditinggal mati *plakk* maksudnya ditinggal oleh sang ketua, Hangeng. Pihak SME memang sudah memberi tahu kalau nantinya bakal ada tambahan personil dalam sub-grup itu, hanya saja hingga saat ini belum diketahui siapa yang akan menjadi member baru di SJ-M, mungkin saja author *plakk*.

Saat ini Leeteuk sudah kembali dari kantor SM dan ditangannya juga sudah terdapat berkas mengenai formasi baru SJ-M.

"Pertama Zhoumi, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun dan yang terakhir Henry" Leeteuk menyebutkan nama-nama itu sambil menatap orangnya, "Itu adalah member lama SJ-M lalu yang baru adalah…"

Semuanya menanti dalam hati dan pikiran yang berdebar-debar (?).

"Ada tambahan dua orang, yang pertama" Leeteuk memberi jeda untuk kalimatnya, "Lee Hyukjae"

"HHOOORRREEEEE…!" seketika pasangan EunHae bersorak ria lalu berpelukan.

"Syukurlah… habisnya selama ini aku kesepian kalau sedang tour bersama SJ-M…" ujar Donghae sambil memeluk Hyukkie-nya dengan napsu.

"Aku juga kesepian kalau ditinggal Hae tour SJ-M ke China atau negara lain" balas Eunhyuk sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke fishy tercintanya itu. Mungkin setelah ini mereka akan melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan di fict Pootree unnie yang judulnya 'Mianhae Hyukkie, I Love You' *gak papa ya unnie fict-nya saia pampang disini…*

"Lalu yang satu lagi, Lee Sungmin"

"HO-"

"Yaaaaahhh…." belum sempat Kyuhyun ber-hore ria sudah terdengar pekikan kecewa dari Ryeowook yang sedari tadi bermanja-manja di pelukan Yesung membuat author jadi ngiri.

"Ada apa Wookie?" tanya sang leader lembut.

"Jongwoonie-hyung kenapa gak ikutan ke SJ-M?" tanya Ryeowook dengan muka manjanya.

"Itu keputusan dari SME, Wookie… aku tidak bisa membantah" jawab Leeteuk masih dengan kelembutan yang luar biasa.

"Hiks…hiks… tapi… kalau gak ada Jongwoonie-hyung aku jadi kesepian…" ujar Ryeowook sambil memendamkan wajahnya ke dada Yesung.

"Ssst… tidak apa-apa Wookie sayang…" ujar Yesung dengan lembut sambil memainkan ujung rambut Ryeowook, "aku akan selalu ada di hatimu" cup, sebuah ciuman lembut dari Yesung mendarat di pipi author *author digebuk wookie and ddangkoma* di pipi Ryeowook maksudnya.

Sementara itu di sudut ruangan Siwon hanya bisa tabah dalam hati, 'walau jarang bersama aku tetap sayang padamu Kibummie…' rupanya tadi Siwon sempat berharap kalau Kibum bakal masuk SJ-M.

"A-aku tidak mau masuk SJ-M, hyung!" semua yang ada di ruangan itu mendadak terkejut dengan kata-kata Sungmin barusan.

"K-kenapa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun terbata-bata, dia syok sepertinya.

Sungmin melirik sinis ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk di samping Zhoumi, "Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

"t-tapi hyung… selama ini aku kesepian waktu KRY dan SJ-M, padahal akhirnya aku senang karena hyung masuk SJ-M tapi kenapa hyung malah gak mau…?" Kyuhyun masih terbata-bata.

"Maaf Sungmin, tapi ini keputusan dari SME, tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi" kata Leeteuk.

Sungmin mendengus sebal.

"Oke, sudah malam… ayo tidur" perintah Leeteuk dan segera saja para member SuJu pun menuruti perintah umma-nya itu.

"Jungsoo-hyung, aku dan Henry tidur dimana?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Kalau Henry bisa tidur denganku, kalau Zhoumi…" Leeteuk terlihat berpikir, saat ini semua kamar sudah penuh. Leeteuk dengan Henry, Heechul dengan Siwon, Shindong dengan manager mereka dan selebihnya tidur dengan pasangan masing-masing, seperti EunHae, YeWook, dan KyuMin. Terlebih setiap kamar hanya terdiri dari dua single bed, kalau mau tambah orang, orang terakhir itu harus tidur dilantai.

"Zhoumi hyung denganku saja" ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, "Kita main game sampai pagi!" serunya senang.

"Oke Kui Xian!" balas Zhoumi bersemangat.

"Tidak sampai pagi! Besok kalian yang SJ-M ada jadwal!"

"Iya, iya, hyung… sampai jam tiga aja, lalu setelahnya kami tidur di sofa" sahut Zhoumi.

Leeteuk menghela napas, "terserah kalian saja" ujarnya lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk me-ninabobo-kan Henry.

Sungmin yang kebetulan berada di situ kembali mendengus sebal.

…

Saat ini SJ-M sedang berada di studio. Mereka sedang melakukan dance untuk MV SJ-M yang baru. Terlihat yang paling semangat dance adalah Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Ok! Istirahat 15 menit!" ujar manager.

Namja berjumlah delapan orang itu pun langsung bubar. Terlihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih melakukan dance, Siwon dan Henry terlihat berbicara sambil ditangannya terdapat botol air mineral. Didekat situ terlihat Wookie sedang menelepon seseorang.

"Hyung, aku kangen…"

"Iya, chagiya… aku juga kangen kamu…" begitulah kira-kira pembicaraan Wookie dengan ddangkoma(?) dengan Yesung tentu saja.

Tidak jauh dari Wookie terdapat sebuah harta karun *author ngaco* terlihat Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang main game. Terlihat dari PSP yang berada ditangan mereka. Sesekali Kyuhyun menyorongkan badannya ke arah Zhoumin untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di layar PSP Zhoumi, Zhoumi juga sesekali begitu pada Kyuhyun.

Dan pemandangan itulah yang sukses membuat Sungmin panas dingin. Diremasnya botol air meineral yang berada digenggamannya.

"Hyu-"

"Shut up, Wookie! Jangan ganggu aku!" bentak Sungmin yang langsung membuat mata Wookie berkaca-kaca dan ingin lari ke pelukan Yesung.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk yang dance-nya terhenti karena suara Sungmin tadi.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, dia langsung pergi meninggalkan studio setelah membanting botol mineral itu ke lantai. Semua memandang ke arah Sungmin dengan pandangan heran.

Sungmin duduk sendirian menikmati udara segar di belakang studio. Inilah alasan kenapa dia tidak mau bergabung dengan SJ-M. Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin memang sudah lama menyimpan rasa kepada magnae itu, hanya saja belum diungkapkan sampai sekarang. Sementara magnae itu kelihatannya biasa saja ke Sungmin. Dan yang membuat Sungmin makin kesal adalah sikap Kyuhyun yang sepertinya lebih akrab ke Zhoumi daripada dengannya. Kyuhyun memang sering memperlakukan seolah mereka pacaran. Tapi Sungmin tahu kalau itu hanya bercanda, terlebih Kyuhyun memang tipe yang suka bercanda.

Sungmin merasakan sebuah tepukan lembut di bahunya. Dia baru akan membentak orang itu tapi diurungkan niatnya begitu tahu siapa yang menepuk bahunya.

"Hyung kenapa?" tanya Henry lembut dalam bahasa Korea.

Yah, semarah apapun Sungmin dia tidak akan sanggup membentak magnae imut di SJ-M ini. Dimatanya Henry adalah hamster kecil yang berbulu putih *imutnya henry~ author jadi pengen pelihara henry*

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok" jawab Sungmin sekenanya.

"Tapi tadi kelihatannya hyung marah sekali"

Sungmin tidak menjawab, "Sudah ayo kembali ke studio" ujarnya lalu menarik pergelangan tangan author, ups, maksud author pergelangan tangan Henry.

Oh shit! Sungmin menyesal masuk ke studio. Karena kini dia melihat Kyuhyun sedang berdiri dan disampingnya terlihat Zhoumi sedang meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun.

…

"Hyung seharian ini diam saja" ujar Kyuhyun pada Sungmin sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sebuah handuk putih. Ya, Kyuhyun memang baru saja selesai mandi bareng author *author dimutilasi*.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, lagipula itu juga bukan pertanyaan. Dia hanya melirik Kyuhyun sebentar lalu kembali wajah imutnya menatap layar laptop. Sesekali alisnya berkerut dan matanya terlihat marah. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sungmin menjadi heran.

"Baca apa sih hyung?" tanyanya sambil duduk di samping Sungmin, "Eh, fanfict?" Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya, dia tidak tahu kalau hyung imutnya ini suka baca fanfict.

"Lho? Ini kan fanfict aku sama Zhoumi hyung ya?" ujarnya lagi.

Sungmin yang merasa konsentrasinya terganggu menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan marah, "Kyu, tolong jangan ganggu!" ujarnya dengan nada ketus.

"Hyung suka pair aku sama Zhoumi hyung ya?" kembali Kyuhyun bertanya, menghiraukan tatapan marah Sungmin pada dirinya.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, pandangannya kembali ke layar laptop, "padahal aku sukanya sama hyung lho!"

Ucapan Kyuhyun barusan sukses membuatnya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sumpe-lo-?-nya. Tapi kemudian Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya ke laptop lagi.

"Sudah, jangan bercanda, sana tidur" ujar Sungmin sambil mendorong Kyuhyun turun dari ranjangnya.

"Aku serius lho hyung" ujar Kyuhyun lagi, "kalau tidak percaya tanya saja sama author"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun serius. Yang ditatap pun balik menatap Sungmin dengan serius pula. Sejenak suasana di ruangan itu hening.

"B-benarkah?" tanya Sungmin agak ragu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, "sebenarnya aku sayang sama hyung sejak pertama kali masuk Super Junior, tapi aku tidak berani bilang karena takut hyung marah" ujarnya masih sambil menatap Sungmin mantap.

Sungmin menganga tidak percaya. 'Jadi selama ini Kyu…' batinnya.

"Kyu, aku juga sebe-"

Perkataan Sungmin putus akibat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba tertawa begitu keras. Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun bingung, sementara yang ditatap masih sibuk tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Hahahaha… muka hyung lucu!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sungmin.

"Kyu, ada apa? Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada memelas.

"Hahahaha… hyung serius sekali, hyung percaya ya? Hahaha"

Sungmin terdiam, wajahnya terlihat tidak percaya, "Jadi kau bohong Kyu?" tanyanya pelan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk masih sambil menahan tawanya, "aktingku hebat ya kan… hyung…?" ucapan Kyuhyun melambat ketika dilihatnya mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca.

"H-hyung ada apa? Kenapa malah nangis?" Kyuhyun terlihat kelabakan ketika melihat Sungmin mulai menangis.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa" ujar Sungmin terbata-bata. Dengan cepat dia bergelung di balik selimutnya. Kyuhyun yang menatap hal itu heran tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu.

"Hyung suka padaku ya?" tanya menatap buntalan selimut yang berisi Sungmin. Sungmin tidak menjawab, meski begitu jantungnya berdebar kencang sekali.

"Iya! Hyung suka aku kan? Makanya hyung marah begitu!" seru Kyuhyun kesenangan seperti anak kecil. Badannya melompat ke arah Sungmin dan memeluknya erat.

"K-kyu! Sesak tahu! Menyingkir dari situ!"

"Tidak mau! Aku senang karena hyung juga ternyata suka padaku"

Sungmin mengangkat alisnya heran. Dibalikkannya tubuhnya yang dari tadi tidur menyamping ke arah Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak suka bercanda, sudah sana tidur" ujar Sungmin sambil mendorong badan Kyuhyun yang berada di atasnya.

"Saranghae Minnie-chagi" ujar Kyuhyun lembut sambil memeluk Sungmin erat. Sungmin yang mendengar membelalakkan matanya. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Bohong" ujar Sungmin singkat.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dengan cepat diciumnya bibir Sungmin sekilas, "Aku tidak bohong Minnie"

Sungmin menganga tidak percaya. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun berbohong tentang ucapannya, tapi tentang ciumannya? … apa Kyuhyun juga berbohong dengan itu?

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tadi kau tertawa?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada ragu.

Kyuhyun diam sejenak, "Tadi itu kupikir hyung bakal marah karena aku bilang sayang pada hyung, makanya aku tertawa begitu supaya hyung piker kalau aku cuma main-main" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar, "Tapi aku senang sekali dengan reaksi hyung waktu aku bilang kalau aku bohong"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tidak percaya, mewanti-wanti agar dirinya tidak dibohongi lagi.

"Bukannya kau suka pada Zhoumi?"

"Aku? Suka pada Zhoumi-hyung?" Kyuhyun cengo, "Aku dan Zhoumi-hyung cuma berteman kok hyung"

Sungmin tidak berkata-kata apalagi. Kini dia bingung apakah dia harus mempercayai ucapan Kyuhyun atau tidak. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat hyung-nya yang kelihatan masih bingung.

Dengan lembut diraihnya dagu Sungmin, dan diciumnya namja imut itu tepat dibibirnya. Mencoba meyakinkan hyung-nya kalau kini dia bersunggu-sungguh. Sungmin pun perlahan membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah serta hangat mengisi mulutnya. Diraihnya bagian belakang Kyuhyun dan ditekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tangan Kyuhyun pun tidak tinggal diam. Dengan perlahan dia menyusupkan tangannya dan mencari jalan ke tempat yang diinginkannya. Kyuhyun sempat berpikir ketika akhirnya tangannya sampai ke pingganh Sungmin, setelah ini lebih baik tangannya ke atas atau ke bawah *author : kebawah! kebawah!*

Tapi kemudian Kyuhyun memutuskan tangannya untuk menjalarkan kebagian atas tubuh Sungmin *author dan reader kecewa*. Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika merasakan Sungmin mengerang begitu dia menemukan nipple namja pink itu *author lemas pas ngetik ini*.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Dia tersenyum ketika merasakan wajah Sungmin sedikit terangkat seolah mengejar bibirnya.

"Khhyuuhhh…" ujar Sungmin yang lebih seperti desahan. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, dijilatnya sekilas bibir Sungmin. Dan kembali melumat habis bibir Sungmin, sementara tangannya kini sudah menjelajah ke balik celana Sungmin *author pingsan*.

'Hyung, bisa memilikimu dalam pelukanku membuatku sangat bahagia. Terlebih kini kau adalah anggota SJ-M yang baru, hmmmm, I think it's too perfect'.

**End**

Dengan segala keberanian akhirnya saia nge-publish fict yang menurut saia amburadul ini. Oh ya, saia merasa ada beberapa bagian dari fict ini yang mirip dengan fict lain, miaaann… saia gak bermaksud meniru…

Tadaaaa…~ jadi begitulah… sebenarnya saia membuat ini terinspirasi dari album baru SJ-M yang judulnya Too Perfect. Hueee~ disitu Kyu cakep banget! Hmmm… menurut readers kira-kira siapa leader SJ-M yang baru? Menurut saia sih Sungmin, coz oppa yang paling tua, tapi kan oppa bukan orang cina, sementara SJ-M itu kan artinya SJ-Mandarin kan yaaa? Tapi kalo Zhoumi yang jadi ketua, dia kan bukan anggota Super Junior… masa orang yang bukan anggota SJ jadi leader di sub-grup? Saia bingung… mang yang pantas jadi leader SJ-M itu hanya Hangeng seorang… coz dia orang cina udah gitu member SJ…

Hmmm… sebenernya saia berpikir mau hiatus, tapi gimana ya? Saia punya banyak banget ide-ide cerita… saia bingung… \(o)/

Lalu… saia memohon kebaikan hati dari oopa dan noona untuk mengklik tombol review dibawah ini… yang riviewnya paling panjang dicium ama Kyu lho…


End file.
